


A Thousand Years

by dkwilliams



Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: F/M, Fanvids, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-10
Updated: 2018-06-10
Packaged: 2019-05-20 18:43:40
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14899925
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dkwilliams/pseuds/dkwilliams
Summary: Victor has loved Yuuri for a thousand years - and that is only the beginning.  Yuuri feels the same.





	A Thousand Years

Watch on Youtube

**Author's Note:**

> Find me on [Pillowfort](https://www.pillowfort.social/dkwilliams) or [Dreamwidth](https://dkwilliams.dreamwidth.org) or [Tumblr](https://dkwilliams.tumblr.com/) or [Youtube](https://www.youtube.com/channel/UCTNZipU6vjQ2hzP62ICV00Q/videos) to follow my work.


End file.
